1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a system for attaching a fabric trim set to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical vehicle seat assembly includes a seat cushion and a seat back connected to and extending upward from the seat cushion. The seat cushion and the seat back typically comprise a frame defining the edges of the seat cushion or the seat back, and an elastomeric mesh panel encapsulated within the frame in tension to provide occupant support. The frame and mesh support a foam pad or a plurality of foam pads to increase occupant comfort and safety, while a decorative fabric trim set encases the assembly, generally by encasing each of the foam pads, to provide aesthetic appeal. For example, a foam bolster may be included near the edge of the frame, with the trim set fully covering the bolster and attached to both the frame and the mesh panel.
Attaching the bolster and the trim set to the mesh panel has proven challenging. In some instances, the bolster and trim set are sewn to the mesh material. Sewing the bolster and the trim set to the mesh panel after the mesh panel has been encapsulated within the frame is cumbersome and difficult, and may require the use of a special sewing machine. However, if sewing occurs before the mesh panel is stretched, subsequent stretching of the mesh to fit it within the frame loosens the stitches, causing irregularities such as skewed or misaligned sew lines. Because of this, sewing prevents repeatability and decreases quality for mass produced seat assemblies. Additionally, if the trim set becomes damaged, for example by a cigarette burn, or if an owner wishes to change the color of the trim, replacement of the trim set is difficult and costly when the trim set is sewn to the mesh.
Other seat assemblies utilize a combination of male and female fasteners to fasten the trim set to the mesh panel. For example, a receiving strip having a plurality of holes may be fixed within the mesh, while an attachment strip having a plurality of corresponding projections may be attached to the trim set. Attachment occurs by fitting the projections on the attachment strip into the holes on the receiving strip. Typically the trim set wraps around the bolster and attaches to the frame to complete assembly. Since the projections extend from the trim set itself, an assembler cannot actually see the projections during assembly. This type of “blind” assembly is difficult and time-consuming, and it is challenging to ensure that each projection is properly seated within the correct hole. Additionally, this type of connection has proven difficult to use around corners.
It is therefore a goal of the present invention to provide an easily repeatable system for attaching a trim set to a mesh material surface. It is a further goal of the present invention to provide a system for attaching a trim set to a mesh material surface that is easily replaceable. It is a still further goal of the present invention to provide a system allowing non-blind attachment of a trim set to a mesh material surface to minimize difficulty of assembly. It is also a goal of the present invention to provide an attachment system which is easy to use around corners.